How It Goes
by JA Mash
Summary: Isabella Swan is an actress... Edward Cullen is an actor... they play Kristen and Rob in the hot new vampire movies... the thing is, they're both secretly in love with their hot co-star... neither one knows what to do about it... this is the story of how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Isabella Swan is an actress... Edward Cullen is an actor... they play Kristen and Rob in the hot new vampire movies... the thing is, they're both secretly in love with their hot co-star... neither one knows what to do about it... this is the story of how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the character and any references to real people are intended for entertainment only... this is entirely fiction. It's my version of how Rob and Kristen maybe started dating during filming.

* * *

Here's how it goes…

It was the little things he always did that sold him out.

Of course, nothing Edward ever did was really _little_.

Huge laugh, huge bear hugs, huge show of clinging to Bella's side like an octopus.

But, yeah, it was the little things.

Little touches on the neck, or the collarbone, and the insides of Bella's wrists and elbows.

It was all the playful hip bumps and the lingering glances when he thought she wasn't looking.

She was always looking though, because the truth was, she just couldn't fucking take her eyes off the man.

 _Fuck._

* * *

Another drabble. Multiple updates a day. I hope you enjoy.

Jess


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't matter though, because Edward gawked at her all the damn time, too.

It drove Bella fucking insane because she didn't have a clue what to do about it.

She knew what she wanted—to drag Edward to her trailer and fuck the living daylights out of him… then some—but that wouldn't be _appropriate_ …

Edward was raised to be a proper gentleman.

Bella didn't do prim very well.

She had that girlish charm down pat, though.

She was expressive and honest and it was hard not to do something about falling madly in love with her fuckhot co-star.


	3. Chapter 3

So that's how it goes…

Out of all the times they had hung out, Edward had to pick the one when Bella was drowsy, bone-tired and on the brink of sleep to pop the question.

"Hey, do ya' wanna go out on Saturday night?" he asked easily.

It was sometime around 1:30 in the morning, and it had been sixteen hours of sprinting away from blood thirsty vampires and smelly shape-shifters in Kristen's layers and boots, emoting and crying girly tears for Kristen.

The low thrum of the SUV's engine was lulling her to sleep and Edward's voice barely registered.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella just nodded, and mumbled a response as her eyes slipped shut.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Got nothing to do anyway… that same place Mike took us that last time? 'S a nice place."

"No, B. No… um…" Edward trailed off.

Edward sounded so distressed that Bella had to open her eyes, and she found desperate green eyes staring at her, unblinking.

"Dude," she croaked through the sleepy itch in her throat. "What?"

Edward was silent for a whole minute and it actually scared her, but then he lifted his head and stared into her face, his breath held and determined.


	5. Chapter 5

"I mean, I want to take you out… so, do you wanna… go out… on a date… with me?" he clarified quietly.

"Oh," Bella blinked, clearing her throat. "You want to—"

"Yeah," he nodded quickly.

"Huh."

"Been wanting to—"

"That'll be great," she agreed with a smile.

"I mean… we don't have to… wait… really?"

"Sure," she smiled again—real slow—as she watched what she said dawn on his face.

"Awesome," he breathed.

The grin on his face was magnificently bright as he peered over from behind those shaggy bangs, making her heart stutter in her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

And then it goes…

Edward had absolutely no idea where to take Bella for a date, where it wouldn't feel like it was one of their normal days out.

They had been to restaurants, clubs and bars that they both loved and that left very little option for anything else.

PA Number One clucked her tongue and pointed at him with a bagel. "You should totally cook for her. She. Will. Seriously. Melt."

Problem was his version of cooking meant burned toast or undercooked frozen pizza and a date with Bella meant a lot more than just cheap Chinese takeout.


	7. Chapter 7

PA Number Two beamed at him like a proud mother—her two-years-younger-than-Edward's face lighting up like a Christmas tree as she handed him a coffee. "Aw. You're dating again? That's sweet. When're you going to bring her down to the set? We'd love to meet her."

Edward had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying, "She's right there, standing behind you, sipping the coffee you handed to her not two minutes ago."

Bella just smirked at the comment, taking another sip of her coffee before she walked away.

He took a sip of his own coffee, still thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

"Take her dancing. Chicks dig guys who can dance," PA Number Three muttered, brushing the dirt off Rob's jacket sleeve **.**

The thing was, when Edward danced, alarms for natural disasters went off and the last thing he wanted to do was crack Bella up with his dorky, flaily, spastic arms and legs.

It took him a moment to remember that she already knew about his 'mad dancing skills' and apparently it didn't bother her in the least.

That thought made him smile for the rest of the day.

It didn't matter what they did… It just mattered that they were.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward picked Bella up from her hotel room slightly after seven o'clock Saturday evening and drove them off to a nice, quiet place they had been to twice since they met six months ago, when they started filming.

The place had an amazing array of home-cooked meals, and Bella was smiling and laughing all through the drive and lit up when they walked in the restaurant.

Edward had to freeze a moment in his step, as he took it all in.

He was with on a date with Isabella Swan… after six months he was finally going out with Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

It was not first-date awkward at all, far from being uncomfortable as they walked side by side to their table.

They took the menus from the waitress and talked casually as they waited for their food.

It was warm, easy and simply them.

They knew how to act around each other, what to talk about and it just felt right… It just fit.

Bella started talking about spending time with Emmett's kids when they had their desserts and Edward couldn't stop staring.

It was like the whole universe had slowed down—fallen silent—Bella was the only thing that existed.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella was blabbering and grinning adoringly at the memories of her niece and nephew.

She was excited, her cheeks were flushed pink underneath lightly freckled skin and warm chocolate eyes were flared with mirth.

Edward tracked the movement of her tongue as she swept it across her plump bottom lip until it halted midway, Bella blinked at him with a quick sweep of those long eyelashes.

"What is it?" she wondered aloud, her brows creased.

Edward flicked his gaze upwards, a little above that mesmerizing mouth.

"Nothing… um… what?" he mumbled dumbly, shaking his head to try to clear it.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're staring," she whispered, her voice dropping an octave. "Edward?"

Edward followed suit, dropping his voice low as he reached out to thumb at her bottom lip playfully. "Yeah, I guess I am," he grinned.

Bella stayed still as Edward continued to fondle the soft pink flesh of her lip and suddenly something in his mind convinced him that she was going to slap him for going all PDA, but instead she just smirked and continued looking at him all soft and dazed.

"So, where else are you taking me tonight?" she teased lightly.

"It's a surprise," he shot back.


	13. Chapter 13

After that it goes…

They went to the movies and Edward even let Bella pay for the popcorn and soda because he paid for the tickets.

She spent the time holding the popcorn tub up and kept it at bay when he started hogging it, all the while they were grinning and giggling in the dark like a couple of idiots.

She could feel Edward next to her, mostly because he was his usual heat-radiating self, but also because, he kept glancing over, as if he wanted to see whether she was laughing at the same things that he was.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella grinned as she sat there silently content and let their knuckles brush—maybe once or twice deliberately.

She could see the odd colors and shapes of light from the screen bouncing off Edward's lopsided smile in the dark theatre and it made her smile widen in response.

After the movie, they decided to walk to their favorite coffee shop down the street before heading back to their hotel, both secretly wanting the night to last a little bit longer.

They walked in companionable silence filled only with mute grins and shared looks from the corner of their eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Right when they were about to cross the street, Edward saw it reflected in the storefront mirror; Bella's hand clenching and unclenching hanging limply by her side.

He grinned, wrapping her small hand with his and leading her across the street.

Her hand felt good in his palm, soft and smooth against his own heavy and warm hand.

Then, when she blushed slightly, and tried to pry it away, he simply gripped it a little tighter and held on.

It was when they finally made it back to Bella's room that they weren't too sure of what to do anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward waited for her to finish talking about how awesome the night had been to lean over and press a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Bella had a different idea… she grabbed the back of his neck—angling their heads for a deeper kiss—her fingers tangled in his hair.

She pulled away, slightly breathless, "You wanna come inside?"

It wasn't like Edward hadn't spent a good two weeks of the month, since they'd been in Portland, crashing in Bella's room anyway, too tired, sleepy, or drunk, to walk back to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

He also found himself waking up in her room whenever he craved the awesome pancakes and bacon Bella always made for breakfast in the morning.

This time though, this wasn't just crashing on the uncomfortable faux leather couch in Bella's suite… it was more.

This was coming inside… and it would change everything.

Edward wanted nothing more than to grab Bella and kiss her stupid as she was unlocking the door, but he didn't want to seem too eager on their first date.

Except—he thought—maybe it wasn't really a first date since it sure didn't feel like one.


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't feel first date in an awkward, didn't-know-how-to-act kind of way, but more like a butterflies-in-your-stomach kind of way… and it felt amazing.

So maybe it was okay that he wanted to rip those jeans off of Bella and just fuck her hard against the wall right about now.

Soon, he didn't have to worry about it anymore when Bella completely made the decision for him, pulling him into the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bella was up against him, kissing him slow and open mouthed and sweet, her small hands pushing against his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward kissed her back, deeper and harder—as he cradled her soft jaw in his large hands—even more desperate.

Bella moaned into it his mouth, and he grunted, half carrying, half spinning her onto the couch, pressing her body down under his.

He pulled back smirking—his grin carved with a dimple on one side—and latched his mouth down on her neck like he was hungry for it.

He alternated with nipping, licking, sucking, and kissing before he repeated the pattern.

She threw her head back, and mumbled something under her breath as he tasted her soft flesh.


	20. Chapter 20

She moaned again, deep in her throat as her legs dropped open to welcome him between them.

"Oh God," Bella panted, as she desperately grinded her hips up to meet his hard cock. "Edward, Edward… Please."

"Yes," he answered, as he spread his fingers over the perfect dip of her spine, pressing her closer. "Bella… Fuck, yes."

Bella was hungry for his taste, already so addicted to his pliant pink lips and tactile tongue against her own.

He could feel how hot and wet she was as his erection continued swelling, pressing and protesting against the denim of his jeans.


	21. Chapter 21

They took their time, kissing languidly, simply because it felt so incredible and they got lost in it—long, wet kisses that were so new, yet already so familiar and perfect.

"We have to slow down," Bella whispered as their kisses finally slowed.

"Your right," he sighed softly kissing her once more chastely and pulling back.

They dozed off like that, tangled together and pressed up against each other.

His head resting in the crook of her neck and her hand on the slope of his hip and it was like pieces of a puzzle coming together: snug and seamless.


	22. Chapter 22

When Edward woke up the next morning, it was to the smell of fresh brewed coffee, pancakes and bacon, and Bella singing in the kitchen.

He blinked awake, fingering the phantom of the kiss Bella pressed against his cheek when he was still mostly asleep not even an hour ago, and sauntered over to where it smelled heavenly.

Bella grinned at him, handed over a mug and suddenly it was just like every other morning when he spent the night, except they shared a long, coffee-flavored kiss over the counter.

Bella's heart kept wanting to jump out of her chest.


	23. Chapter 23

When it almost goes…

It still didn't happen when they were holed up in Bella's trailer in between scenes on Wednesday.

Bella wanted to rehearse their lines and Edward couldn't keep his hands still, so they ended up reciting the scene in between soft kisses.

By the time PA Number Three called for them, they had only managed to steal half-a-dozen kisses, but it was okay… they could finish later.

Kristen smiled a little brighter and Rob enjoyed killing the nomad vampires a little bit more.

Nobody seemed to notice because it was them… it was how they always were.


	24. Chapter 24

It almost happened again when they were stuck in the Volvo while the lighting guys did their thing.

Kristen looked extra sexy in those tight jeans the wardrobe ladies seemed to keep around just to drive him crazy.

She was humming some song under her breath when he lunged across the seat, drawing her onto his lap to straddle him.

He grinned up at her from beneath that crazy mop of bronze hair.

"What're you doing?" she hissed, looking around frantically.

Edward bucked hips and grinned even bigger when her hips rolled above him in response, her lower lip bitten.


	25. Chapter 25

"Having my way with you… don't you think it'll be hot? Doing it in this car?" he smirked.

"Yes, but I also think it would not be funny if we get caught with our pants down on set," Bella said through gritted teeth, fisting the back of Rob's jacket.

"C'mon, Bella," he drawled, his breath hot across her face. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Bella gulped audibly, willing herself to calm the fuck down, "Left it all in my cowboy boots at home in Phoenix."

"Jesus, Bella," Edward groaned—picturing said cowboy boots—claiming her mouth in a burning kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

They were close to steaming up the windows when the knock came, PA Number Two—not even taking her eyes off her clipboard to notice that the two leads were sucking face and grinding against each other in a car, in the middle of the sound stage.

"Two minutes, guys. Lights are ready," she mumbled quickly and turned to walk away.

They stayed stock still for a moment, their hearts drumming against each other, and laughed into each other's mouths when she was gone.

They kissed some more until it was time to slide back into Rob and Kristen's skins.


	27. Chapter 27

"I have always wanted our first time together to be in that car," Edward admitted on their way back to the hotel.

Bella laughed, playing lazily with the fingers tangled with her own in her lap. "You're a kinky bastard."

"Tell me," Edward rolled his head to the right, dropping it against the side of Bella's, "That you've never had any sex dreams involving that car. I dare you."

Bella smiled, pretending to watch the view outside the window, "At least not when we're in Rob and Kristen's clothes, and in front of a studio full of people, you perv."


	28. Chapter 28

"Please," Edward snorted, his index finger gliding up the inseam of Bella's pants. "You totally have a thing for Robert Pattinson."

"Have you ever wondered why?" Bella murmured, bringing her mouth close to his ear. "He's so fucking sexy," she continued lowly as she traced a finger down his arm.

"Hmm," he hummed, her hot breath causing him to shiver.

"Besides," she teased. "You have a thing for Kristen Stewart," she winked and trailed her hand lower.

She could feel his grin against her neck and if their driver noticed how awfully silent they had become, he didn't mention it.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's how it finally goes…

First, they had an amazing dinner in Edward's room.

It was unplanned and it was sweet, slow and so amazingly perfect that he was sure they'd be reeling from it for a very long time to come.

She had this thing about doing the dishes right after a meal and he was somehow coerced into helping her instead of throwing himself onto the couch with his video game.

He kept talking about Bear's trip to the vet—he was totally being sympathetic, even making sad faces and she couldn't take her eyes off his face.


	30. Chapter 30

His green eyes were dancing, his cheeks were flushed pink and he was so incredibly gorgeous that Bella didn't even notice he stopped speaking.

"Bella," Edward grinned, waving a soapy hand before her face. "You're staring a hole into my head. What's up?"

"What?" she grinned back, taking his face between her damp hands, her thumb brushing the stubble of his jaw. "You can do it, but I can't?"

"Wasn't complaining," he said easily, opening his mouth over hers, pressing lightly at first and then harder.

She whimpered when he nudged a knee between her legs and leaned in further.


	31. Chapter 31

His eyes were dark when he pulled back—thin rings of jade green against pitch black.

His mouth was kiss-swollen, more inviting than ever and he was still hazy when she tugged open his jeans and slid his boxers down.

When her hand wrapped around his cock stroking firmly—he stuttered out a gasp—the edge of the counter biting into his spine.

She dropped her gaze and stroked him harder, "God, Edward. You're so fucking perfect."

He laughed a husky sound that went straight to her aching center. "Sure. Have you seen a mirror lately? You're perfect," he murmured.


	32. Chapter 32

She whimpered, tilting her head to let him suck at her pulse point. "I mean it... so perfect... Can I suck you off?"

He moaned, as he buried his face in her neck and spread his legs. "Fuck, yes."

She rid him of the shirt he was wearing before she made her way down, mapping out the ridges on his chest and stomach with her tongue and teeth.

Her mouth wrapped around his cock, he was already fully hard, blood-flushed, and curved so it fit in snugly.

She hummed her approval as she swallowed his cock down, deeper and deeper.


	33. Chapter 33

She continued sucking hard, hollowing out her cheeks and then she pulled off lazily, suckling at the head, swirling her tongue around the tip.

He growled and fisted her hair, prodding her swollen lips with the tip, nothing but muttered curses and nonsense spilling out of his mouth.

She licked up and down the shaft, scraping her teeth teasingly against the veins crisscrossing underneath the silken skin, enjoying the sounds he was making, and the tug of his hands in her hair.

Suddenly, he reached down, cupping the back of her head and pulling her up, swallowing her protests hungrily.


	34. Chapter 34

"You still wanna do this in the car?" she smirked against his neck and chuckled at his groan when her fingers once again wrapped around his thick cock.

"Christ, Bella," he whined throatily, blindly grappling underneath her shirt, raking down her flat belly and warm skin. "I'll do it anywhere with you."

She single-handedly undid her jeans and he gritted his teeth when his cock lined up with her slick folds.

She pushed against him teasingly, "Want me to stop, baby?"

He stilled her movements holding tightly to her hips, then he pressed their foreheads together, "I'd seriously kill you."


	35. Chapter 35

She laughed lightly in response, as she rid them of their remaining clothes in a frenzy.

She went back to kissing Edward, this time slower, sweeter and deeper… driving him so mad that he suddenly flipped them over, grinding into her… closer… more… until he couldn't take the teasing any longer.

Bella stopped him with her hands pressed on his pounding heart, breathless.

He stared deep into her eyes and swung them around, half-dragging, half-carrying her to the bedroom.

The door burst open with a loud bang and they couldn't even hear it underneath the crazy beats of their hearts.


	36. Chapter 36

Bella had Edward's hair in her fists and he dipped lower and lower down, wanting to push just inside her and stay there forever.

Their breath was harsh and hot against each other's faces, kissing like nothing else mattered, like air didn't matter.

"Fuck," he breathed, grunting when she collapsed onto the bed pulling him on top of her. "I love you, Bella."

Bella bit the point where his neck met his shoulder, holding on, while she whispered, "I love you, too."

It was barely audible over the sounds of their panting breaths, but Edward heard her loud and clear.


	37. Chapter 37

His cock was hot and heavy against her hip as he stretched, grabbing the condom he had ready, ever so hopeful and he marveled in the brilliant smile Bella shot him when she spotted the foil wrapper.

He groaned when she reached between them and grasped him in her hand, squeezing tight, jerking lazily as he tore open the package with his teeth.

The fingers of his free hand were teasing around her entrance, and he grinned down at her when her body jerked involuntarily, back arched and hips raised.

It was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen.


	38. Chapter 38

She offered herself up wantonly, her tongue playing across pink, swollen lips and he pushed two fingers inside her tight, wet heat.

"We have all night," he drawled, crooking his fingers just so and rubbing until her mouth dropped open with a silent scream.

She sucked in a breath sharply, stifling a groan. "Promises, promises."

"C'mon, baby," he smirked, as he leaned down to kiss her mouth open again. "You know I'm good for it."

She moaned when his cock, primed and ready, finally pushed lightly against her entrance, while he nipped on her lower lip. "Fuck me already. God."


	39. Chapter 39

He went slowly at first, despite wanting to just drive as hard as he could, needing to bury himself inside her and feel the clench of her muscles all around him.

They didn't stop kissing, keep taking each other's mouths in turn, tongues slip-sliding sweetly.

When she started to meet his thrusts midway, he continued moving, faster, harder and deeper.

She broke away somewhere in the middle, head thrown back and moaning loudly.

He retaliated, groaning and gnawing at her exposed neck, keeping the same angle and thrusting deeper and harder, hitting just the right spot on every other downstroke.


	40. Chapter 40

"Jesus, fuck, Bella," he panted, with his hand splayed on her ass, pressing her closer. "Oh, God. Yes."

He found a spot underneath her ear that made her buck wildly and clench tightly around his cock and he nipped at it, grazing his teeth across it and biting down.

"Edward… Yes, feels so good. Fuck, yes… more… please, baby."

He stared down at her, wondering just how long he'd been waiting for this moment.

Maybe not always consciously, but there was no denying the fact anymore… having Bella underneath him begging, had become priority number one a long time ago.


	41. Chapter 41

It was hard to tell who came first, the end melding together in a frenzy of blindingly white fireworks and a hot rush of climaxes pulsing down their spines.

He spilled into her hard in long ropes of cum, as he continued thrusting through his release.

He gripped her hips so hard, he was sure he left bruises as her walls clenched tight around him, milking everything he gave.

He moved first, dipping down and kissing her mouth languidly.

Later, there would be shared showers and cuddling in front of the plasma screen.

But that was later…This was their now.


	42. Chapter 42

Here's what happens after it goes…

There was talk about a movie on the legend of Batman and Batgirl.

They both wanted an audition.

It was hiatus and Bella was flying down to L.A. to meet up with her agent and Edward had been waiting for her to say something to him about coming.

"So you're really going, huh?" he asked casually, sprawled all over her bed amidst the half-packed suitcase.

She shrugged, folding her Kristen t-shirt neatly against her chest, "Sounds kinda cool. Can't hurt. Besides, he says it's a perfect role for me."

"What about me?" he mumbled.


	43. Chapter 43

She didn't miss the hint of whine in his voice, and she looked down at him through her lashes.

"What? You want to be Batgirl too? You're too damn tall… and um… I think they want a girl to play the role."

He threw himself on her suitcase, with a boyish pout on his face.

"That's not what I'm saying… I just… yeah, the movie sounds awesome and I want in too, but I could be… like, Batman and we'll get to work together, still. It'll be fun."

Bella looked like she was trying to hide a smile, but failing.


	44. Chapter 44

"I don't know, Edward. Working all year with you? I'd get sick of your face sooner or later."

"C'mon, B," he smirked. "You in tights? We could do it in the Batmobile, too… heard they build it bigger these days."

She rolled her eyes, throwing a rolled-up sock at his head, "You're sick."

He scoffed, throwing the sock back at her, "I can always get together with Catwoman."

She laughed lightly, pulling him forward by the front of his t-shirt and kissing him, slow and lazy, "You can try."

"Well," he grinned when they pulled apart. "I guess I'm packing."


	45. Chapter 45

"So you're coming with me then? Make sure you call a hotel in advance if you want to book a room," she called out to him as she grabbed her suitcase and moved to exit the room.

"Forget about that," he smiled as he yelled after her. "I don't need a hotel room… I'm staying at my girlfriend's place."

"Is that so?" she teased playfully. "Well in that case… lucky her." She couldn't help but smile as she winked at him before disappearing out the door.

He grinned to himself… he was pretty sure that made him the lucky one.


	46. Chapter 46

"Hey, Edward," she whispered feeling the trace of his fingertips gliding lightly on her stomach. "How are you so sure we're going to get these parts?"

"Well," he sighed, bumping his head against her shoulder. "For one, we're pretty fucking awesome. And two, we can always just pretend that we got the parts and play Batman and Batgirl on our own time."

"Dude," she groaned, shrugging his kisses off her shoulder. "You're such a perv. How I ever fell for you, I'll never know."

"I could show you, but you'll think you're a perv yourself by the time I'm done."


	47. Chapter 47

She laughed, shifting onto her side and feeling the press of his mouth at the back of her neck, as she just burrowed deeper into his chest.

"So," he said softly. "You get a lot of tattoos when you're filming, right?"

She smirked silently, rubbing her index finger along the length of his hardening cock. "Kinda. Why?"

"Have you ever thought of keeping one of them?"

She grinned, lowering her voice a notch, "Which one?"

"Oh, you know," he replied, voice equally husky as he fingered the downy hair at the nape of her neck. "Whichever."

"Right," she teased lightly.


	48. Chapter 48

"You already know I have that thing for Kristen, don't you?" he laughed as he pressed his grin against her back, kissing the first knob of her spine. "Just like how I know you have a crush on Rob… even if you won't admit it?"

"I will never admit to that," she laughed softly. "Okay, fine. I'll think about the tattoo if you do one thing for me."

He was grinning even before she turned around to tell him, he already knew exactly what it was that she wanted.

He cupped her neck and kissed her senseless before he agreed.


	49. Chapter 49

It was barely dawn and the fact that Bella was grinning like a loon on the first day back filming on set should have sold her out.

But nobody seemed to notice.

If they did, they didn't dare to ask her about it, except for Edward who knew the reason for her beaming smile.

Really, it was the little things.

Like how their chairs were somehow even closer without anyone ever really moving them and how they were beginning to talk in hushed tones at times and how her hand ended up resting on his thigh a little too long.


	50. Chapter 50

But, of course, if those _little_ things weren't already enough to give them away, there was also the fluid lines of black ink that formed the letters 'EAC' tattooed into a design on the back of Bella's neck.

"You think Alice is gonna flip when she sees this?" she asked, grinning at Edward as she handed him his coffee.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Nah… I think she'll freak out more when he sees this," he grinned, rolling his tongue out along his lower lip to reveal the metal stud pierced through it.

So, yeah… That's how it all goes…

* * *

There you have it! I hope you enjoyed my version of "Kristen" and "Rob"... until next time! Thank you for all the reviews and feedback... I truly appreciate it. I have an outtake coming for this... so put it on alert if you haven't.

Thanks!

Jess


	51. Outtake

Hi everyone! I hope you all had an awesome Holiday. I'm currently on staff for the Midnight Delight Contest making winner banners... so hopefully i'll be back to posting regularly soon.

This is an outtake that takes place sometime during How it Goes. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Stupid… fuckin' location shots," PA Number four mumbles as she looks down at the clipboard in her hands. Two days on as a Production Assistant for _Twilight_ and she's managed to get herself lost on three separate location shots. Why can't they just shoot inside a studio like normal movie stars?

She sighs as she kicks at a small mound of snow and continues down the small trail toward what she hopes is the craft services tent. She is supposed to be fetching the show's stars for some audio work in the sound trailer, while the crew put up lights, but no… of course not, the two stars of this particular movie are pranksters and essentially twelve-year olds stuck in Hollywood actor's bodies and of course, she is put in charge of finding them after they stuck snow down Emmett's shirt and ran off, both giggling like school girls.

 _Stupid fuckin' location shots._

It isn't all that bad, though. She'd definitely lucked out, landing this gig and working on a movie that is actually good and might be worth watching, which definitely hadn't been the case on ' _The Love Guru'_ set. She'd often wondered why _Paramount Pictures_ hadn't made a ban against _Mike Myers_ yet, but figured it was still in legislature before she signed on to the Portland set for _Twilight_ , wishing her co-workers the best of luck with the continual temper tantrums.

"Yes, baby… so tight, _fuck_!"

The voice spurs her from her thoughts and her head whips toward the source of the sound. There are two sets of boot-prints leading past a small gathering of trees and she squints at them curiously before looking around to see if anyone is around. She sees no one, so she steps quietly toward the trees, careful to land her feet lightly in the already packed snow.

The sound of rustling broken leaves echoes from several feet in front of her and she stills, wondering what she would do if this is a crazed fan that had somehow figured out how to sneak onto the location shoot. She's heard the stories about the film's fanbase, and to be honest, it's pretty scary sometimes.

A grunt and a curse and she sees movement, a flash of blue just beyond the next patch of trees and her curiosity is too peaked to back away now, crazed fan or not. Someone is doing something they're not supposed to back here and she's gonna figure out who and what it is.

"Fuck…"

"Found you!" she celebrates silently. She knows that voice! That's one of the actors she's been sent to baby-sit, and she straightens, preparing to put a halt to whatever shenanigans they have going on this time and drag them to the audio trailer like she's supposed to. She reaches a hand out and pulls down a branch and stops, her eyes widening and a small gasp escaping her at the scene she's stumbled upon.

The man, Edward, she remembers, is wrapped in his pea coat, the dark grey she'd seen a glimpse of before, the color a stark contrast to the color of his bare ass as his jeans hang precariously from his forward thrusting hips. Long, lean and pale legs are wrapped around him, pushing in the fluffy jacket as they squeeze against him.

She follows the bare legs up to their owner's face, and it's Bella, Edward's co-star, her plump lips parted as she gasps, head thrown back to rest against the tree as he pushes against her relentlessly, her long hair spilling across her lover's shoulder as she sucks on the exposed skin of his throat above his grey jacket.

"Ungh… harder, Edward… more." It's a breath, fog trailing from her heated mouth as she shifts, her fingers clinging desperately for purchase on Edward's shoulders as she scrambles farther up the tree. Edward obeys the command with a growl and she can barely make out the movement of his hands cradled under Bella's ass, and watches as his long fingers push up, dig into the pale flesh, molding around the firmness.

Her face is hot in the cold air as she watches them, oblivious to her presence as they gasp the same chilled air, trying to get into the other's skin, swallowing the other's taste. She bites her lip to keep quiet as she watches Bella drop a hand between them, hears her sharp intake of breath and her shuddering moan as she falls apart in his arms. Edward's face becomes wholly visible for the first time as his head falls backward, his hips stuttering and a soundless scream coming from his open mouth as he follows behind his lover, riding into her slowly as he milks himself dry.

Moments later, they're panting and she realizes she's panting along with them, her heart racing as she watches Edward drop his forehead to rest against Bella's, a small smile playing on his lips as he bends forward. The kiss they share is almost as intimate as the smile they both wear, and in the quietness of the air, she suddenly feels like an intruder, can literally feel the adoration flowing so freely from both of them as they stare into one another's eyes and she knows this isn't something meant for anyone's eyes but their own. She turns away quickly and quietly makes her way back to the path.

She shakes her head to clear it as she makes it back to the road, heading toward the trailers. She thinks about what she'll tell Alice and decides a simple "I couldn't find them," should suffice. She doesn't want to expose their secret, doesn't want anyone to know she watched them in their intimacy.

She swallows around the lump in her throat and looks down at her clipboard. She is really going to have to learn her way around Portland…


End file.
